Journals
by Molly Weasley
Summary: the Hogwart's gang's personal journals about 6 or 7 years after OotP
1. ginny

I don't own anything except the idea and the plot. Enjoy  
  
I can't believe it's been 6 years. Life has gone on, although it hasn't been easy. The war has ended, although not with out many casualties. They got Hagrid not to long after you, luckily or maybe unluckily, you Hagrid, and Cedric were the only ones from Hogwarts. Many students though lost family and friends.  
I remember our last day together, you were 17 and in your last year and I was 16. It was a Hogsmead weekend, and for the first time in a long time it was a warm sunny day. Every one from the third year and up went that day; we were all so excited to be out in the sun and away from the school, even if it was just for a few hours. We ate lunch and then decided to just walk around town, window-shopping and people watching. Hand in hand we walked down the main street. There were so many people on the street that day, just out enjoying the sun and the people just like us. I don't know why out of so many people I was chosen, maybe they knew who I was, I don't know. But the Death Eaters came towards us and as they did they drew their wands and pointed them at me and uttered a curse that I couldn't quite hear. But before their spell could get to me, you pushed me aside and took it.  
You died in my arms. I don't remember how long it took for some one to get to us. In fact I don't remember much of the next few years. I know that I went to classes, and that's about it. I pushed my family and friends away, kind of retreated into my only little world filled with my studies, memories of you, our time together and guilt over how it should have been me, not you. I graduated from Hogwarts, and came home to live. It was over soon after that. The Death Eaters that killed you were captured moments later and put in Azkaban. There were a few more attacks like that, where only one person was attacked and the Death Eaters were soon captured. It was almost as if they wanted to be caught. The Ministry started questioning them; they had gotten involved with Voldemort, but wanted out, wanted to see him destroyed. Because of this information he was killed. That was a great day of celebration for us. Well except for me. My friends and family tried every thing to get me to cheer up. Nothing worked. Two years ago mum and dad found a place where I could go and find out why I'd been feeling the way that I did, kind of like a muggle psychiatric hospital. It was a lot of talking and it took me long time and it wasn't always easy but I got better. I stayed there until a few months ago, when I moved into my own apartment in London. I still go visit the healers, but they say that soon I won't have to see them anymore. They say that writing in a journal is a good way to keep my emotions in control.  
I still love you and I always will, but it's time for me to move on. I'm going to get a job and get on with my life. I won't ever forget you or what you did for me.  
  
Ginny closed her journal with a sigh. She was glad she was getting better but she knew it was going to be a long journey. 


	2. chapter 2

I'm not one for writing, but a lot has gone on lately. Not even just lately but the past few years. I'm almost 23 now, it's been 5 years or just about that since I left Hogwarts and London. I couldn't stand to stay there after so much had happened. I went to Egypt where I studied with some famous wizards. I've learned a lot, but I am so lonely here. I kept to my self a- lot, not letting my self become too close to anyone in case something happened. I don't think I'd be any less lonely though had I stayed near my friends after we left school, I had already started pushing them away. But now I think it's time to go back. I'm used to being alone, but who knows, maybe some of my old friends will still be my friends.  
  
Harry closed his journal and put his quill down. I guess I should finish packing so I can get out of here. He thought.  
  
Ahh! A day of, finally! It's so nice to just sit around my flat and do nothing but read. I just bought the newest addition of Hogwarts a History and that and a cup of tea will make a great afternoon. This evening I'm going out with Ron. He says he has some thing to tell me. I wonder if it has any thing to do with harry. I know it's been five years since any one has seen or heard from him, but I still always look for him when I go out or for something about him when I read the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Crookshanks, it's just you, me and a good book for the rest of the afternoon" Hermione said to her cat as she put down her quill.  
  
Tonight is the night. I'm going to ask her to marry me! I hope she says yes. We've been through a lot, and the last year or so has been great! I just wish that I knew where Harry was so he could be around for this. Maybe I'll owl Professor Lupin, I mean Remus and see if he has heard anything lately, although I don't even think he knows where Harry has gone.  
  
Ron paused from writing to look over at the ring that he had bought the other day. It wasn't any thing too fancy, but then Hermione wasn't a fancy girl. Ron sighed. Hermione was the love of his life, but he still missed his best friend. 


End file.
